


看着我的眼睛

by fiammanda



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“今天為罗南文塔里提供的腦洞關鍵字是①看著我再説一遍。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	看着我的眼睛

“文塔里。”罗南斟酌了一下还是说道，“我发现自从苍白之树长成了姑娘之后你在她面前就不太自在。” 

文塔里专注地用左前蹄踩着地上的蛆虫。 

“文塔里。” 

“好吧好吧，我给她施过肥——当然是在我们还不知道那是个姑娘的时候。” 

罗南倒抽了一口冷气：“看着我再说一遍好吗——你说的不是我想到的那个意思吧？” 

“就是你想的那个意思——嘿别这样好吗？我保证她不记得那件事了——你就算再怎么加迅捷buff也不会比半人马——跑——得——更——快——”

 

END


End file.
